


27 Dresses

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 27 Dresses Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Always, always the bridesmaids and has the dresses to prove it. Ever since she was a little girl she's been in awe of weddings something so beautiful as you watch people marry the one they are deeply in love. So what happens when she's at her 26th and 27th dress and meet a cynical writer for the New York times.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper is in awe with all things wedding related. It all started due to her saving her auntie's wedding. She used the ribbon from her younger sisters Polly's hair to solve the hole rip in her dress. That was the first proper outting since her mother died. Her dad was trying so hard but somethings he just struggled with. Betty was a fixer and a helper. She has been all her life.

Betty was currently standing in a wedding dress. A gown that's not her own but one of her friends from high school. She was currently on the phone to her boss Sweet Pea. Betty started working for him right out off college and only stayed due to her massive crush on him. Both her best friends Veronica and Kevin thought it was funny she was pinning for the same guy for years. They both knew she hadn't met the one yet.

Betty was finished up telling him where everything was for his work do as she rushed to meet the bride to be Cheryl Betty met Veronica and they headed together. 

"What's happened to your hair?" Betty asked. 

"The bitch said up, it's up." Veronica smiled. 

Betty suggested smiled and giggled. "True." Betty offered. 

Betty arrived there as she was helping the bride into her dress before she rushed to get herself ready."Thank God we're the same size!" Cheryl cheered.

Veronica stood laughing at the sidelines. She practically knew what Betty was going to say next. She repeats this day repeatedly for the ones she cares about. Her favourite line is about the bridesmaids dress. They always joke about that.

Betty quickly ran to get herself ready. She took ten minutes to get herself ready. She quickly hurried over to Cheryl ito resume to be the perfect bridesmaid.

"Isn't the dress perfect. My favourite part is that you can shorten them and wear them again." Cheryl smiled happily.

"So true!" Betty smiled as Veronica mouthed the same thing. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Cheryl smiled.

Betty smiled as she ushered Cheryl towards the venue. Betty did the ceremony and showed her face around the venue before sneaking away. Betty ushered a cab as it pulled to a holt in front of her.

"I'll give you 300 pounds straight up for all night as long as your don't look in the reer veiw mirror. You look and I reduct."Betty told him.

"Sure."

"Great thing."

Betty started to change out of one bridesmaids outfit into another. She was changing into Joises bridesmaids dress. She would pop back and forth between two weddings to please her friends. Betty couldn't say no to anyone it wasn't in her dna.

Betty rushed out the car and into the new venue to witness her friend get married. She was rushing her friend into the car as she was finishing her make up as she saw Betty in the dress. 

"The best thing about those dresses is that you can shorten them and wear them again." Josie smiled as she was finally ready. 

"So true." Betty agreed smiling. 

Betty watched her friend as the ceremony began. As she watched the ceremony, she also nervously watched the clock. She was on a time crunch and wanted to be there for both her and ginger. Once the ceremony finished she rushed back over to the other  venue to resume bridesmaids duties. 

Betty is the perfect brides maid anyone could ask for. She does what she's told. Betty was rushing out of the venue to the taxi as she got on the taxi she started throwing her clothes everywhere and getting changed to the other dress. 

Jughead Jones a journalist for the New York times. Is currently at a wedding as he had to write the wedding and engagement segments. He hates weddings. Weddings was his Christmases in a Christmas Carol. Jughead Jones was the Scrooge when it came to weddings. 

However, he gets told what to write and when to write that's how it goes or he would get fired. He was currently outside as he was clearing his head from the chaos that was inside. As he was having a cigarette break he saw a pair of bright pink thongs flash in his face. He never expected that on the New York pavement streets. 

He took a step forward as the women pushed her head up. She looked oddly familiar as she looked closer he began to recognise the features. She's the maid of honour. 'What is she doing wearing another brides maid dress?' He thought. 'It can't be can it? "Questions just sprang to his curious mind.

Meanwhile the taxi pulled up outside the second venue of the night. As she ran out she got the dress caught in the door. She tugged at the dress and continued to walk upto the door.

" Wrong shoes!"The taxi driver shouted.

Betty kicked the wrong shoes off as close as she could to the taxi as the taxi driver chucked the right ones at her. She slipped them on before shooting the heel from the rolled down window as the taxi driver rolled the window back up. 

If people beside Veronica and Kevin knew how many weddings she'd been to they'll probably ask 'don't you get bored of repeating the same thing at weddings?' She would say no in a heart beach. Each wedding is different and tailored to that couple. It represents two souls coming together for this electrical feeling of love that makes you feel alive. 

Going back and forth from wedding to wedding doing the same thing at each wedding she was a pro. She was currently doing the macaraina for the second time that night. As they were all getting into it jumpering up high as they turned. After that dance it was time to catch the bouquet. Cheryl threw the bouquet so high all the girls were jumping to get it. 

Betty jumped but as she jumped she collided with another guest and ended up falling over hitting her head on the corner of the table. Everyone running around her to assist her. Betty slowly opened her eyes up as a handsome raven hair fellow was beside her as a group of women around her.

"Do you know your name?" He asked as he helped her up. "Betty." She winced rubbing her head. "I'm Jughead." He smiled. 

"Right I need glass of ice and a rang with some paracetamol. STAT." Jughead said.

All the women behind him rushed off to go get the things he ordered. "Are you seriously a doctor?" Betty asked looking up at him.

"No but they've been following me around like most little puppies all night." He smiled.

Betty smiled back at him faintly. "Thanks I guess." Betty started to pick her self up. "Hey let me help you." Jughead guided her up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She repeated. 

Betty stood up, she took a minute before she decided to get a drink. Betty took a step but she felt herself going back down. Jughead caught her and held her up.

"Let's get you to a cab." He told her. 

"I'm fine, I was just dizzy. I was going to go anyway." Betty said as  started to grab her things. 

Betty began walking out as Jughead followed her. He was curious about her. That glistening light in her eye, that and he was curious to why she was at two weddings in one night. 

He ran to her cab and got in with her. "What are you doing?" She asked as the taxi began to drive her home. 

"Making sure you get home safe... Also I love those bright pink thongs your wearing. I saw you change earlier. 2 weddings in one night impressive." He teased. 

All Betty did was blush in embarrassment. "Fuck." She muttered. 

"So why two weddings?" 

"They're both my close friends." She shrugged. "Plus their weddings happened to be on the same night what was I meant to do?"

"Isn't it upsetting?" He asked. 

"No like I said they're really good friends of mine." 

"No that's not the upsetting part." He said. "How can you stand it?" He asked. 

"I've loved weddings, I've always have." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Which part the force marriagment, the horrible music or the terrible food? Why can't people do food right at weddings?"

"Actually it's meeting up beat people like yourselves." She sarcastically teased. 

"Move is patient, love is kind oh and love is patiently losing your mind." He teased back in a rhyme. 

"Are you a song writer?" 

"No I'm a writer."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes. 

"What are you a wedding planner?" He asked. 

"Actual I'm not." 

"Shocker."Jughead teased. 

Betty just rolled her eyes as the taxi came to a stop. "Oh look at that it's my stop." She smiled. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes too smirking to himself as he knows he's gotten under her skin. "I'll get it." Jughead told her reached into his pocket. 

Betty shook her head vigorously. "Oh no no no. It's my cab." She smiled faintly towards him as she placed her hand over his to stop him. 

"Are you sure? I feel really bad if I didn't help." 

"Absolutely it's fine." She told him. 

Jughead got out and held her massive bouquet of flowers from both weddings. "Oh no no no. He'll be back." Betty informed him. She pulled out her purse to grab and count the amount of money she owed him. 

"160."She passed him it." You know what you did. "

Betty climbed out the taxi with her dress bag and got the flowers from Jughead before thanking him. Betty quickly headed inside as she stumbled on her own feet walking to her flat. Jughead held in a soft laugh as he got back into the taxi.

The first thing Betty did was strip off from the dress and into some sweats. She went to her famous closet of bride maids dresses. As she got to the wardrobe she found a space for the dress as she hung it up adding to her collection. Betty forcefully shoved the wardrobe shut as it was just bursting at the seams with all different kind off dresses. As she thought she managed to shut it Betty walked away as the door slowly burst open showing the vary of colours.

Betty got the New York time paper as she turned to her favourite section. The wedding announcement page. It's stories of the chosen couple of the engagement and the wedding. They always melted her heart. 

Meanwhile, the taxi started to pull away back onto the New York streets. Jughead saw a jammed packed pastel pink journal with multiple sticky notes sticking out of it. 

Jughead gently and carefully picked up the journal as he saw a B in rose gold on the front. He smiled at the thought of it still be slightly old school. He valued that in a person. 

Jughead flipped through a few pages. Her joint neat handwriting as it flows on to each paper. She really didn't like using a phone. She's been to 6 weddings in the past year including these two. Jughead Jones was flabbergasted. Betty Cooper truly adored weddings. 

Jughead couldn't believe it. He carefully closed the book as he grazed the spine with his finger tips. Jughead put the journal in his satchel as the driver dropped him off at his address. He paied the driver his bill before going to his flat. As he unlocks the door to his flat he can't help shake the feeling that's one of the most interesting weddings he's been too. 

It's quit funny how two people can go to this beautiful ceremony of watching two souls come together. Watching two people finally marry who they seem to believe are their soul mate. One view could be it's an awe felt experience where everyone wear smiles on their faces as the bride walks towards her love. The groom tearing up as he wears a smile only for his bride. On the other hand it could be pure torture seeing the blissful happiness of the couples magical day. Two different sides of the same stick.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Betty was at work. Sweet Pea her boss was coming home from his trip from climbing the mountains. Her and Veronica were just on the way into work.

Betty had gone for a coffee run as she met Veronica on the corner from the cafe. Betty just smirked as she saw Veronica doing the walk of shame. Betty just laughed as she started clapping as she balanced the coffees underneath her arm.

Betty walked up to her half way to meet Veronica. Betty just shook her head laughing. Veronica was modeling making a joke of it as she continued her walk of shame.

"You slut." She joked. "So who was the lucky stallion?" Betty asked. 

"His name slips my mind but he gave me a wild ride... However, no one can tame this wild horse." Veronica smiled as she took a coffee out the holder and drank it as they continued to walk to school. 

"It's a good job you keep a spare change of clothes. You whore." Betty teased. 

"Yes but you live your love life through me as you moon over the hot boss." 

"Hey, I don't moon." Betty told her as they headed in. As they headed in Ethel on the reception smiled. "Hey thanks for organising my engagement party today. See you there?" She asked. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world E." Betty smiled as they headed in. 

Ethel smiled and handed her some flowers. "Also flowers came." Betty smiled and picked them up. Betty put them at her desk and smiled at awe at the flowers. 

"Oh look its sex god." Veronica teased as Betty gawking over Sweet Pea. Betty was about to shout something but Sweet Pea spoke. 

"Hey Betty?" 

"Did you put that breakfast burrito on my desk?" He asked. "I Umm... I thought you might be hungry." She rambled. "I love you Betty." He smiled as he headed back into his office. 

"I love you too." Betty uttered. What she wasn't expecting was Veronica's hand to slap her around her face. Betty's hand instantly went to her face as she rubbed the sting out the mark. "You're right, I needed that." Betty said. 

"Now you're actually thinking straight again. I'm going to work." Veronica said.

Later into her shift Pea came to her. "Did you get what I gave to Ethel to give to you?" He asked

"Yeah." Betty smiled. 

"Is that okay?" She asked. 

"It's perfect." He gave me flowers, she thought. Pea gave her a confused look but headed back into his office. 

Hours passed and Betty was currently on the way to the airport as she on her way to pick up her little sister Polly. Polly was staying with her for a little while and she was so excited as she missed her so much as she's been working away. 

Polly saw her and ran upto her. "B!" Betty pulled her in for a hug before she saw a guy walking behind her with her luggage. Betty gave her a confused look. "Oh, isn't it great. I meet the nicest if guys at the airport. He offered to carry my bags for me."

"Yeah it's great." Betty said as she rolled her eyes slightly. "Let's get you home."

_____

Once they got back to Betty's apartment she got lugged with all the luggage. She was struggling to push them as Polly stormed ahead.

"Sorry for the mess." Betty said even though it was completely clean. The only problem was it was small and perfect for Betty. "No its homey." Polly said.

"You mean small." Betty said.

"Homey." Polly repeated again.

Polly collapsed onto the sofa as she was doing that on the table she saw all these clippings of the New York Times. 

"What are all these?" Polly asked as she saw all the wedding clips from the paper. 

"Oh them, their nothing." Betty lied cleaning up. "Stop lying, there all wedding clips. You're obsessed." Polly pointed out. 

Betty scooped them all up. "No I'm not. I only keep them from one guy. J Jones, he's phenomenonal and when I read them I feel all the emotion he or the wedding party was feeling. There's something about them." Betty said as she moved them to her room. 

"You are obsessed." Polly repeated again. 

Betty just sighed and tried to change the conversation. "Are you coming to that engagement party tonight?" She asked. 

"Of course, I can't say no to a party." Polly smiled. 

"Great get ready and we leave at 6."

______

The engagement party was jam packed. Music blasting out loud. Betty was at the bar with Polly when Sweet Pea came over. Betty smiled faintly at him but his eyes were fixated on Polly. 

"Hey girls." Pea said.

"Hey." They both said.

"Who is this?"

"Well Pea this is my sister Polly. Polly meet my boss Sweet Pea."

Polly bit her lip smirking. "Hi hot stuff." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Well hello gorgeous."Pea smirked. 

"Oh stop it." Polly giggled. Betty rolled her eyes again. "How about we go get a drink?" Pea asked her. 

"Well I came to have a drink with my sister." Polly said. "B?" 

"Sure." 

Betty turned around to get a drink. She downed nearly half of it before someone tapped her on the shoulder. Betty turned around to see Jughead. "Did you get the flowers?" Jughead asked.

"It was you?" 

"Yep." He smiled. 

"The angry marriage hater." Betty giggled. "That's amazing news." Betty lied. 

"Hey Jug can you hold this a minute." Betty said as she headed towards the exit. As soon as she pulled the door open she screamed as loud as she could hitting the wall with her purse. "MOTHER FUCKER!" As she turned around she saw she walked into a 50th anniversary. "I'm so sorry. Wow 50th, congratulations." Betty said before walking back into the party. 

"Sorry you were saying." Betty smiled. 

"Oh you left this in the cab."He pulled out her journal. Betty took it out his hands." You're unbelievable!"Betty said storming out the room. 

She was now on the streets of New York and screamed again. She looked through her journal, Betty turned around to see Jughead standing behind her. 

" Ah so you found I booked myself in every weekend until you've seen me." Jughead smirked. 

"You are unbelievable!" 

"No what's unbelievable is all you're little tiny notes and it was either give it to you now or the bikini wax on Thursday." 

"Well thank you for bringing it back to me." Betty said helding it up close go her chest. 

As she looked in the window she saw her sister and boss flirting and touching each other. Betty's heart sank as she excused her self from Jughead's presence. Betty got a taxi home, she wasn't staying there whilst were loving it up. 

_______

A few months went by and Betty thought they wouldn't last that long. Polly never dated anyone for more than two months. So you can imagine her suprise to find her boss and sister practically almost having sex in her living room. 

Betty coughed to get them to pull apart. They laughed softly as they pulled away. Polly turned around and sat on Pea's lap.

"We have some news!" Polly squealed in excitement.

"Oh yeah?" Betty asked trying to match her sisters excitement but couldn't. "What is it?"

Polly looked at Sweet Pea, "We're engaged!" They said in unison wearing matching grins on their face.

"Oh congratulations."

"I asked your father for promision and he was more than happy to give me it." Pea told Betty. "I know I should have made you aware of it but I just couldn't wait."

"Oh no you shouldn't." She told him. But when in reality she was extremely hurt. 'You think? Of fucking course!' Betty just smiled.

Polly looked at her sister. "There's just one more question." Polly beamed.

"Oh yeah, what?" She asked.

"Well would you be my maid of honour and help me plan it?"

"I'd be honoured." Betty pulled her sister in for a hug.

A part of her was happy for her baby sister. However, another part of her was a raging jealous bitch. How could she? 

Wasn't it still too early? Why couldn't she just say no to people? 

Why did she have to say yes?

Because she can't say no?

Why can't she just say no?

All she wanted to scream at Polly was no.

No! No! No!

But instead she said yes leading her sister to hear her sister said I do instead of her being the one to get married first.

Why couldn't she just say no?

Was saying no so hard?


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding planning was in full swing. Like doves in the sky and venue searching full swing. Betty was still discombobulated about all of this. Why in gods name did she say yes to being the maid of honour?

She's your baby sister that's why Betty. You've been taking care of her since mul died. That's why Betty. You've been obsessed with weddings since's your cousins wedding, that's why Betty.

But still!

Why did she yes? She's in love with her boss who is now one step away from being her brother in law. What else could go wrong in her life?

Betty had just woke up to Polly running in her room. She was so excited for today. Today is where they tasted wedding cakes and when Betty would book it. It was too early for this. Before any of it Betty needed coffee.

"I'll meet you there." Betty said.

"Great. We're ready anyway."

Betty got up out of bed. She needed a relaxing shower before the heptic day ahead. She had to start her day like this if Polly was the bride. She's more like bridezilla.

Betty arrived at the bakery she's well known at. B's Bakery is her favourite bakery. As she arrived there she saw the workers there. She saw  Deliliah at the counter.

"Hey Dee." Betty smiled.

"Another wedding?" She asked.

"My sisters. Speak of the devil." Polly came in with Sweet Pea. "So can they tastes your samples. We're also need to put a rush on it." Betty told her. 

"One step at a time B." Deliliah giggled. 

"Sorry I have a lot to do in very little time." Betty smiled. 

"As always." Deliliah said.

Polly and Sweet Pea were trying the sample cakes when Betty heared the bell to the bakery ding. That signaled another customer waked in. 

"Polly Cooper?" A deep voice asked over Betty's shoulder. 

"Jay!" Polly smiled. "Everyone this is J.Jones from the New York times. He's here to write a segment on our wedding." Polly was so hyped. "My sister is obsessed with your work. She has all of your work cut out and into a folder."

Betty just turned around in confusion. As she turned around she saw the one and only Jughead Jones standing there with a plastered fake smile on his face.

"It's you!"Betty uttered in shock." Wait your Jay? You told me that your name was Jughead. "

"My name is Jughead." He shrugged. 

"You lied to me." 

Jughead shook his head no. "J.Jones is a pen name. Jughead is a nickname of mine. Trust me it's better than the real one." He told her. 

Betty just nodded as she headed back to Deliliah. "We need this 4 teir cake flower embellishments. It was to be pure white but inside the flowers have spots of red. We need that by next month." Betty told Deliliah. 

"Betty, seriously? You know all the hand crafted flowers take a month." 

"I know but I promise to pay double. Its not my fault, blame the bride over there." Betty sighed. 

Jughead was off to the side talking to the happy and soon to be husband and wife. "I start out by speaking to close family members. I'll probably start with the maid of honour. Who would that be?" Jughead asked. He had a feeling he already knew who the maid of honour would be. 

"B you're wanted." Polly smiled. 

Betty just rolled her eyes. Deliliah tried not to smile when she headed over to her sister. Betty sat down with them all. 

"Sure what's up Pol?" Betty asked. 

"Well we need you to speak to Jay." 

"You mean Jughead." Betty muttered. Jughead just smiled ta her faintly. "Yeah potato, patoto." Polly giggled. 

"So you're a fan of my work." He smiled.

"I wouldn't say I was a fan more like a reader who enjoys them once in a while." Betty lied. 

Betty couldn't understand how that someone was so synical about love and marriage but could write the most beautiful, heart clenching and tear jerking pieces on love. 

"Sure." He smiled a genuine smile. "So I normally meet up with family away from the bride...how does in a few days sound?" 

"Fantastic." She sarcastically cheered. 

Jughead couldn't help but laugh. "For someone so in love with love. You couldn't look more synical about this wedding." He teased in her ear. 

Betty just rolled her eyes, "Well what can I say? Nothing I can say will top your synical ass." Betty giggled softly. 

"Mmm maybe. So I'll message you, considering I have your number from your journal." He winked. 

_____

Betty was currently meeting in the department store. They were meant to register stuff for Polly's and Sweet Pea's wedding presents wished list. 

"So Elizabeth." Jughead teased as he found her. "Well if we're being like that Forsythe." Betty winked. 

"Wait how did you know that?" Jughead asked. 

"Research." 

Jughead didn't say anything until he changed the topic. "So tell me about Polly?" He asked. 

"You mean bridezilla." Betty laughed. 

"Ooh that hard?" He asked. 

"That's an understatement." Betty told him. "She's my little sister and I adore her. I practically raised her when my mum died. She's the princess of the family. What Polly wants she gets." 

Jughead just nodded. He understood that. He helped his father bring up his little sister and it can be hard. It was the same way with JB. He truly understood what she was going through.

"What about Sweet Pea?" Jughead asked.

"He's a good guy. Sometimes too good for Polly. He's been my boss for far too long. I'm stuck being his assistant when I should have moved on by now. I know I have been in love with him for awhile."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Betts." Jughead admitted.

"But I think I'm getting over it. It was a stupid obsession that I was holding on too. I do that alot since mul died when I was little. Someone shows me some sort of love I stick to that small douce until it could kill me." Betty admitted.

"I understand that truly I do." Jughead said.

"But honestly I've been paying close attention to them and they are perfect together for each other... I am happy for Poll. One of us deserves some happiness."

"How do you feel about her marrying before you?" Jughead asked.

Betty just laughed as she didn't know how to convert her feelings. "Honestly, so fucking pissed. I know you don't rush finding the one and when you know, you know... But she has first pick of getting my mother's dress and her wedding band. Polly's never cared about any of that but I have." Betty admitted.

"She's more of a materialistic bride?" Jughead questioned.

"She's always been a materialistic girl." Betty shrugged."I'm more about the nostalgia." She added.

"How did they meet?" 

"Through me." Betty smiled. 

"Such the match maker." He teased. Betty just rolled her eyes."How about you? Such a romantic on paper." Betty teased back. "I don't understand how your so synical but write something so devoted that shows their intimacy and love in such a sweet way." 

"It's just called talent Betts." He shrugged.

"No it's not though. You can't write something that intimate if you haven't experienced something similar. Who hurt you?" Betty asked as she kept regersting wedding gifts.

"No one." He lied.

"That's a lie. You talk about love with a blazing burning passion of hate. It's like you were left at the alter." Betty shrugged.

Jughead just froze for a moment. Betty thought he was just regersting something but he just sat down the sofa that was on show. 

"At the end of college. She left me standing at the alter in front of the people that mattered most to me." Jughead admitted. 

"Wait really?" Betty was shocked as she turned around. Jughead nodded as he nervous messed with the registoring gun. "We were together for three years. All the way through college and a year after. But she left me at the alter with our professor" 

"Seriously? What a heartless bitch." 

"That's one way to put it." He muttered. 

"But why? I mean you're annoying as hell but you are extremely gorgeous." 

Jughead just smiled faintly. "Well I wasn't always like that. I did accept love onces... But I don't like talking about it." He shrugged. 

"Shit! I feel like such a bitch... Want to registor Pol for everything ugly in the store?" Betty suggested with a smirk on her face. 

"Cooper you badass." He laughed. 

"Trust me, it gets boring after the amounts of times I've done this." 

"How many times have you done this?" Jughead asked. 

"Once or twice." She lied. More like 27, she thought to herself. 

They spent an hour registering everything for Polly. Jughead didn't want to leave her yet. He needed some more answers on the couple. That's what he keeps telling himself. 

"We still need some more info so where can we go?" Jughead asked. 

"I can make coffee at my place. I have cookies made." 

"Sure." Jughead smiled. 

_____

It was only a short ride back to Betty's apartment. Once they got to her place Betty headed to make coffee for them. Jughead was heading to the toilet when he noticed a cupboard over flowing with bright fabrics. 

His curiosity got the better of him when he headed to open it. As he opened it multiple bridesmaids dresses fell out as it was filled with them. He brought his camera out and took a photo of it. Betty headed to ask him how he takes his coffee. When she found him he was stood speechless looking at her bridesmaids dresses. 

"Shit!" Betty cussed. "That's nothing." She lied. 

"Definitely not nothing Betts." Jughead said as he turned to look at her. "Fine, they're my bridesmaid's dresses." Betty admitted. 

"I can see that but how many are there." 

"Too many but u can't just throw them away. There's too many memories with them." 

"That one is hideous." He pulled out a disgusting green dress. Betty just snatched it off of him. "No it looks better on." Betty smiled. 

"Show me." 

"Seriously?"Betty questioned. 

"Why not." Jughead shrugged. 

Betty headed in her room with the dress. She pulled the dress on to go show him. She opened the door up to see Jughead waiting for her. "It's 'it that bad. The material is soft." Before she knew it she had a flash in her face. 

Jughead just looked up at her."Fine, you're right. It's not that bad but look at this." He pulled up the photo he'd just took of her. "But the colour, please. It looked like someone threw up on you." He teased. 

"No... Well... It's the flash on your camera. Its blowing it out werid and Umm... Okay its not very good. I do look like if vomit was a dress." She pouted. 

"Or a shinny mermaid." He said to make her feel better. "But Betts seriously, you should be flattered she didn't want to stand next to a tall, beautiful, stunning and amazing woman and actually look decent." 

Betty just glanced up to him and laughed softly. "Umm... It's really not the worst one." Betty admitted. Jughead just looked at her in disbelief. "It's really not the worst one. If I had to pick one... It would be this one." 

Betty pulled out a victorian yellow little bow peep style dress. "This is my favourite one." Jughead's eyes light up ad his mouth dropped. "Oh my god! What the hell is that?" He asked her. 

"It was a theme wedding." 

"What was the theme humiliation?" He teased. 

Betty just rolled her eyes as she headed into her room to change. She came out as she opened the umbrella up. Jughead took a photo of that dress of hers. He just smiled at her. 

"Oh god no!" He laughed softly. "No to theme weddings." 

"I've been to three." She span the umbrella telling him. "No I've got to see some more." He smiled pointing to one. 

Betty showed him a cinderella yellow princess dress. She span around like a little girl smiling. Jughead smiled at her before he saw one of the dresses that was intriguing her.

"You have to show me this Betts."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Give it to me." She headed to her room to change into the dress. She came back out with a violet kamono on.

Betty went back an forth of showing him dresses. Each dress she wore he took an image of it. "Very pretty?" He teased in a funny voice. "Do you feel pretty?" Jughead asked her.

"Adorable." She sarcastically said in an all baby pick outfit from head to toe. She then came out in an emerald dress. "Every bride loves their accessories." Betty pointed to the flower in her hair whilst wearing gloves. 

Jughead wasn't expecting this next one. She came out wearing a suit. She looked sexy as he'll in either a suit or a dress. Betty noticed his questionable expression. 

"Simple they switched roles. She wears the pants in the relationship so they thought it'll be funny if men wore dresses and women wore suits." 

They went through more dresses as she danced to her playlist than ran through. Betty came out with a different dress on to show him. 

" Juggie? "Betty asked looking around for him. 

Jughead came out with a cowboy hat on. It was hers from a bridesmaid dress. He held his camera up like a gun as he took a picture of the dress she was in. 

"Really?" He asked pointing up to the hat. 

"Wait till you see the dress...wait here it is... I'll show you." 

Betty closed the door on him as she changed into the dress. She was a pro at zipping up dresses now. She was very flexible. Betty came out and twirled. She saw him sat on her couch.

She skipped towards him and took the hat off his head and placed it on hers. 

"Howdee!" She giggled as Jughead took a photo of her. 

"You didn't have to ride a horse did you?" He asked her. 

Betty just smiled sheepishly. "Seriously?" Jughead smiled. Betty just nodded as she came over and cradled is lap. "It went like this... I also couldn't control the horse. I was the maid of honour and I didn't have any lessons."Jughead gently placed his hands on her waist. 

Jughead just looked up at her. "Wait that makes no sense. Did everyone have lessons?"He asked her.

"All the bridal party apart from me. I was too busy working and unable to say no to people." Betty shrugged climbing off of him.

Betty headed back to her room to get dressed back in her normal clothes. She opened her door as soon as she was changed. Jughead was glancing through his camera when Betty bounced on the mountain of dresses that built up on her bed. 

"27." Is all he said. "27." He repeated in utter shock. "27 dresses, Betts." 

"What? I can't throw them away. They all have meaning and memories and maybe one day... One day in the future... Perhaps they'll wear them to my wedding." She shrugged.

"But 27 dresses Betts. That's insane even for a crazy person." Betty just smiled as she started to put all 27 dresses away back into that tiny cupboard that's held them there for years. "27 dresses." He uttered to himself. 

____

The following work day Jughead was sat at his desk with his best friend Archie. He spotted his boss and dashed off to talk to her. 

"Hey Pen did you get my email?" He asked. 

"I binned it." Penny shrugged. 

"Seriously Penny?! That was important." Jughead sighed. 

"If it's that important then tell me now." She said sitting down. 

"So a woman I've bet has been a bridemaid 27 times. She always has kept each dress from each individual wedding. She's always, always the bridesmaids. She longs to be married but hasn't yet so she's always a bridesmaids." 

"Carry on." She said. 

"This is front page material instead of me writing these shitty marriage proposal or wedding segments... Penny you know I'm better than half the writers in here." He told her. 

"And people eat sappy shit up and it's a bonus if its well written." Penny shrugged. 

"Please Penny,this could be my bug break. I know your my boss and I'm practically beginning now but let me write it at least for you to read." He suggested. 

Penny sighed, "Fine! Write it up and if I think it's good enough then I'll publish it." Jughead smiled as that was good enough for him. 

"Thank you Penny." 

"Don't make me regret this!" She shouted."Won't!"Jughead rushed back to his desk as he started writing the article.

How can someone be a bridesmaid for 27 people?

How can someone be liked that much by 27 people to be asked personally to be a bridesmaid?

How can she fit all those dresses in a small cupboard?

How was someone able to afford more than one bridesmaids dress in a year?

How?

All these questions ran through his head. Maybe all 27 questions in total.

27 dresses that's insane


	4. Chapter 4

There's hope after all. She's finally slowly letting her walls down with her. It makes a change for once. It's funny because it's normally he's the one holding up a wall towards his heart made of steel. It's kind of ironic really.

It was weeks before the wedding. It seemed so shot gun it's unreal. Polly unavailable to make the wedding tasting menu Betty stepped in.

It was stupid but Betty felt like this was her chance to change Sweet Pea's mind. God what was her problem. She sounds like a teenage girl. She's been in love with him for years and Polly comes and swoops him away. How was that right?

She sat across from him smiling as they started to taste the food. She was so in awe and lost in his eyes. 

"So how was your weekend?" He asked her. 

"Good." Betty smiled. "Busy always working." She giggled softly. 

"Yeah sorry about that." 

Betty leaned over and placed her hands on his. As she did that Jughead headed over to her. He finally put one and one to together.

"Holy shit she's in love with him. "He whispered to himself. 

"You two look cosy." Jughead told them. Betty's attention got ripped away from Sweet Pea and too Jughead. "What are you doing here?" Betty sighed. 

"Well Betty boo dearest to your greatest delight, I am interviewing Pea here. It's the only time he's free." 

"Perfect, I'll just leave. I think we have the menu anyway." Betty stood up and glared at Jughead. He couldn't help but smirk slightly knowing that he got her all rialled up. "No don't stay." Pea pouted towards her. 

That stupid adorable pout. It gets her every time. That pout has had her wrapped around her little finger. So she sat back down and did the most unlady like thing ever. She shoved food in her mouth and ate. She wanted to keep her mind occupied with the current conversation the men were having. 

Jughead couldn't help but smile faintly at her. That's his kind of woman. With more talk about the wedding Betty got a message from Polly. 

P: we've booked the boat house for the wedding. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that the other day. Also need you in 2 hours to see my dress. 

Jughead saw her eyes started to tear up. She swallowed the last mouthful of food and suddenly felt sick and completely full. 

"Betts you okay?" Jughead asked. 

Betty shook her head yes looking at Sweet Pea. "You booked the boat house for the wedding." Betty stated. 

"Yeah it's such a beautiful place. Pol was set on that place. Apparently your parents got married there." 

"Yeah they did. Excuse me Polly needs me to meet her." Betty got up and got away from the boys. Little did she know Jughead was behind her. "Was that your dream wedding destination?" 

Betty just nodded wiping her tears away. "Ever since my mum past away since I was little." She whispered. 

"Betts I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to say. "It's fine it's just a stupid boat house. Not like Polly actually knew... Fuck that she did. I swear if she does anything to mum's dress that's the final straw." 

"You have my number. Message me if you need to talk. I have to finish my interview." He told her. 

"I have to get to Poll." 

_____

At the wedding dress shop:

Polly was already trying on her wedding dress when Betty arrived. Betty sat down ticking everything off her to do list. 

"She's ready to come out Miss Cooper." 

Betty closed her planner looking up. The curtain got pulled aside as Polly stepped onto the pedestal. Betty stood up and took a closer look towards the dress. Her heart fell to the ground. 

"Is that's mum's dress?" 

"Well technically parts of it." Polly smiled looking at herself in the mirror. "You cut up mum's dress?" Betty questioned getting upset. 

"Yes but I saved you the scraps." Polly said as the tailer gave them to her. "You cut up mothers dress knowing I want it! It was meant to be mine! But you destroyed it!" 

"You're just jealous I'm getting married before you!" Polly snapped. 

"No I'm not! I'm furious that you cut OUR MOTHERS dress up without telling me!" 

"I saved you the scraps!" Polly shouted again. 

Betty sighed as she stormed out the shop. She couldn't handle her sister right now. All she wanted to do was go for a very, very long car ride. Emphasis on the very long part. 

So sat in her car she drove for hours. Until the sun set and the storm she rode into grew heavier. Somehow she drove into the middle of the countryside as her car finally gave up on her. 

"Fuck!" Betty shouted at the top of her lungs. As she screamed she heard someone tap on her window. She quickly pulled out her pepper spray out. Betty glanced up to see Jughead standing there. She quickly rolled her window down. "Seriously?" 

"What? There's been a collision all rodes blocked off till the morning." 

"Seriously? I'm going to a bar then." Betty sighed. 

"I'll join you. Get some more information on the happy couple." He told her. 

Betty rolled her eyes as she started walking in the pouring rain. They walked in silence until half an hour later they found a bar. Now drenching wet they sat upon the bar stools. 

"Can we have ten shots please?" Betty asked. 

"Coming right up." 

"Wow Coop you sure you can handle them?" He teased. 

Betty looked at him and smirked an evil smirk. "Who said they're all for me?" She passed him five. "Drink up." 

They both downed all five shots then looked at each other. "Wow Cooper you've got some stamina." He teased. 

"Like that you should see me in the bedroom." She shot back. Jughead was speechless he just laughed softly. 

"So how your day been?" He asked her. 

"You mean with bridezilla from hell?" Betty looked at him. "That bad?" She just laughed at him. "Worse?" He guessed. 

"Bingo." 

Jughead just looked at her. "Most of the brides I've worked with are." He told her. 

"Most my friends weren't. Actually scratch that Cheryl was." 

Jughead laughed softly as he ordered them some more drinks. "Why do you like weddings so much?" He asked her. 

"I don't know." She lied. 

"Bullshit." 

Betty sighed at him. "Fine." She smiled faintly. "My mum and dad talked about their wedding like it was some sort of magical thing. It's the best day of their lives. She would talk about how she would do my hair put my vail in. I asked her before she died would she and my dad would walk me down the alie and she said yes. But she passed away. Then she passed when Polly was so little. At my cousins wedding her dressed ripped. I took my ribbon out my hair and a pair of scissors and had at her dressed lacing it up. "Betty smiled faintly explaining. 

"Aww that's sweet." Jughead smiled at her. 

Betty just nudged him."So what's your favourite things about weddings? You've been to loads." She asked him. 

"Open bar." He teased. 

Betty shook her head downing her drink before ordering some more and some crisps. She began to eat the crisps before looking at him. 

"Nope there has to be something else." 

Jughead drank a little more before stealing some of her crisps. "Fine only because you told me why you love weddings." Betty smiled as she turned her whole focus on him. 

"So when everyone's attention is focused on the bride I look back at the poor sucker that's getting married. Who are entering the only last legal form of slavery." He joked then paused. "I look back at the poor sucker to see the look on his face. It's like you see all the love from the years that's they've been together. All the struggle, all the arguments, all the good and bad. It all came to this moment that they chose to enter. They chose each other for life. "He drifter off into a whisper. 

"Holy shit." Betty smiled at him. Jughead looked at her and smiled at how gorgeous she looked when she was happy and carefree. "What?" He asked her. 

"That's my favourite part." 

"Well it's statistically known that we would have Betts." He shrugged. 

"I think you should admit Juggie you're a big softie." Betty teased. 

"I'm not." 

Betty didn't listen and carried on talking. "That this whole cynical thing is just and act so you can seem wounded and mysterious. Oh and sexy." She told him. 

Jughead smirked at her. "Whow Whow what was that last one?" He looked at her. 

"What?" 

"Sexy, you think I'm sexy."

Betty but her lip. "No." She lied. "It's okay if you think I'm sexy." He told her. "What no I don't. What I me at was you think your sexy." She backed tracked. 

"Not even a little sexy?" He teased. 

Betty just rolled her eyes shaking her head. She started swaying side to side as a new son came on. "This is a good song." Jughead said. 

"It is a good song."Betty agreed. 

Jughead started to sing the song but it was wrong. Betty giggled at him." There not the words. "She smiled. 

Jughead put his hands up."Sorry lyric police what are the words?" He asked her. 

"Hey kids, shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something  
That's been known to change the weather  
We'll kill the fatted calf tonight so stick around  
You're gonna hear electric music, solid walls of sound

Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet?  
Ooh, but they're so spaced out  
B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets  
Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful. "Betty smiled singing standing up. 

Jughead began to sing with her. Betty stood up on the bar singing. "Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets, the Jets, the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets. " They got the whole bar singing. 

It came to the end of the song and Betty fell off the bar and into Jughead’s arms. Both staring at one another they both leaned in and kissed each other deeply. Slipping each others tongues in as the the kissed as the bar kept singing. 

When they finally pulled apart they payed for their tab but ran out the bar. They stopped outside the bar to makeout some more. Finally getting to her car she was so aroused and turned on. She jumped on top of him snogging before she opened her car. 

Jughead gently pushed her in as she pulled him down. Clothes flew off as they kissed one another until they were fully naked. Lustful and aroused they sank into one another. 

Thrusting forward into one another they got lost into one another embrace. They went like that all night. Calling for one another names as the came near their edge. Going round after round they came together each time. 

Now fast asleep as they hold each other tighter. Both finally letting their walls down with one another. It felt like a real achievement towards the both of them. But for how long? 

The following morning they both woke up in a happy bliss. Jughead kissed her forehead as she woke up. 

"Morning." Betty whispered. 

"Hello gorgeous." 

"Are the roads clear? I'm hungry."She pouted but smiled." A women after my won heart. "He teased. 

"Diner food?" 

"Marry me now." Jughead joked. 

"Thought you don't do marriage." Betty winked. 

_____

At the diner they were at the counter ordering food. Betty has a bad hang over and just needed some greasy food. 

"It's benny and the jets girl. How you doing?" The guy asked. 

"Hungover." She teased. 

"No it's the always the bridesmaid girl." The waiter said. 

Betty was confused. She had no clue what this women sas talking about. She hadn't let this woman at a past wedding. 

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Betty asked. 

"Page 3 of the New York Times." The waiter said. 

Betty headed up to a couple with a news paper. "Look babe its always, always the bridesmaid girl." She smiled. 

"Excuse me can I borrow this?" Betty asked. 

"Of course you can." 

Betty opened the news paper up to page three. Her eyes skimmed read the page. Her eyes locked on the name who wrote the article. 

~Always, always the Bridesmaids.-By Jughead Jones. ~

Betty looked up at him as tears filled in her eyes. She stared directly at him shoving the article towards his chest. Jughead was so confused when she ran out the diner. Taking a look at the newspaper he saw the article he wrote. 

He didn't think and just ran out towards her. "Betts let me explain." He begged. She was completely sobbing. 

"Don't call me that. You lost all rights when you started writing that article on me! It's all over the fucking city!" 

"I wanted to ask you about it. I wanted to show you it. Make sure it got okayed with you before it got published." 

Betty stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "But it didn't!" She yelled upset. Betty stormed off as Jughead was furious. That furious he called up his boss. 

On hold for five minutes and each minute the more furious he got. Once he finally got through he let rip. 

"Seriously Penny?!" 

"What?!" She shouted. 

"You ran it without telling me! Now she hates me!" Jughead yelled upset. 

"What it's my company? I post what I want, when I want too." She told him. 

"But you could have warned me to tell her... Now I've lost her." He sighed. "Sounds to me that you've fallen in love with her." Penny teased. Jughead sighed again more dramatic ending the call. 

Maybe Penny was right. He hated admitting Penny Peabody was right but hell, when the penny drops. It drops. 

_____

Heartbroken, tear stained cheeks and a pot of ice cream later. Betty knew she didn't want to be known as 'Always, always the bridesmaid' or 'forever the bridesmaid.' Looking at cupboard filled with dresses in. 

Binning the ice cream she substituted it for wine. Downing a glass of wine. Pulling out bin liners a dress squished in each one or two if it fit.

Done with that part of her life. Done being always, always the bridesmaid for everyone. Done being perfect Elizabeth. Done with being perfect Betty.

She needed to make a stand for herself.

For once in her life Betty Cooper was about to put herself first.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty Cooper never put herself first. She had never thought about it. She was always the mother figure. Always the mamma hen. When was someone going to look out for her?

Was Jughead doing it in a weird cynical way?

She hasn't had this much fun with a guy well since....forever. He made her laugh ,smile, he actually asked her how she was doing and generally cared. 

But he hurt her. 

He hurt her more than anyone color ever hurt her. The pain was too bad. 

So she was now fake smiling at her sisters run through wedding dinner. She was angry. 

Jealous?

The jealously came with her getting everything she always wanted and Betty was always second choice. That she didn't truly care about destroying Alice's dress. Getting her dream destination. All she cared about was the attention. 

Well she wanted attention. 

Betty Cooper would give her darling sister the attention she so certainly deserve.

"Attention!" Betty yelled standing un front all their family and friends in her little black dress. "Speech time."

Was she really going through with this? Was she actually okay with destroying her sisters happiness? Was she okay with her family never speaking to her again for this? 

Oldly yes.

Betty Cooper was sick of being the perfect girl next door. She was sick of being that perfect maid of honour. Most of all she was sick and tired of always always being the bridesmaid. Always being casted in the shadows. All ways being second. 

It was time she defended herself.

All these years she's been letting this fester up inside her. Each year it adds to it and this that article was her tipping point. She deserved some happiness. 

People deserved to know that this wedding is a scam. That these two people don't truly know anything about each other.

Was this her lashing out at the wrong people? 

Partly but not at all.

There was a bigger picture here. Betty was about to draw it for them. Polly Cooper is just a fraud. She fakes her happiness for boys. She didn't truly know what she wants. She was trying to fill that void with Sweet Pea.

Betty played her picture slide and everyone awed at the baby pictures. 

"Look at how cute they were." Betty smirked as a picture of Polly screaming at a dog. "Aww look at how Polly hated our childhood dog."

Polly looked in shock. "No I'm yelling at her to leave my food alone." She lied.

"Oh sure. Let's move on." 

Betty flipped through a few some more pictures. "This one of Polly demolishing a stake at the bbq house." 

"That was in college." Polly lied again. 

"But you have your engagement ring on." 

"Fine I lied about so many things! I just wanted you to love me!" Polly snapped.

"This is over! You shouldn't get married on lies!" Sweet Pea yelled.

Betty smirked with pride. She felt better about herself. "You did this because your in love with him!" Polly slapped Betty.

"Fuck you! And Pea I fucking quit. I stayed because I gas a stupid crush on you." 

Betty walked out the restaurant feeling accomplished. She walked to the office to clean out her stuff. As she was half way through packing Pea came in and tapped her shoulders. 

"You love me?"

"I....uh."

Sweet pea pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty was shocked at first but kissed him back. It didn't feel right. It wasn't how she felt like when she kissed Jughead.

"That felt wrong." They both said in unison.

"Perfect I'm glad we're agreed on that. Now I can successfully and freely close that chapter of my life." Betty told him.

"Good... well I'll see you around." Pea told her. 

"Maybe." Betty smiled before she walked out the office.

Betty walked out the office happy. She can finally close that chapter of her life. She was obsessing over this handsome man and was their really anything to him?

He didn't make her smile like Jughead did. 

He didn't make her laugh like Jughead did. 

He didn't make her roll her eyes like Jughead did. 

He didn't playfully tease her like Jughead did.

He didn't joke with her like Jughead did. 

He didn't make her eyes light up like Jughead did. 

He didn't make her stomach flutter like Jughead did. 

Jughead did all those things and Sweet Pea did nothing. 

She was so fixated on Sweet Pea as she had no direction to go in. She followed journalism as that was her mother career path but that wasn't Betty. Betty loved weddings but most importantly she loved Jughead Jones.

"Holy shit." Betty gasped as she was standing with her best friend waiting for her taxi.

"What?" Veronica questioned.

"I love him."

"Who?" She gave her a confused look. 

"Jughead. I'm in love with that cynical bastard." Betty giggled smiling. 

"Then go to him!" Veronica encouraged him. 

"But I don't know where he is. He's at one of those wedding parties...wait!" Betty saw someone with a New York times. "Hey can I borrow this?" The man handed it to her. Betty knew exactly where he'd be. She handed the news paper back. "V I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or not." She winked.

Betty hailed a taxi as she got in it she saw it was the guy from the first night she met Jughead. His eyes lit up.

"Sorry no weddings tonight. Okay just one but I need to win my man back." Betty smiled.

"Where too?"

"New york docs."

The man nodded as he began to drive.  Betty was nervously tapping her foot as she gazed out of the window. Was she really about to do this grand gesture to win the cynical man over? Was she really going to put her heart on the line for him? 

What would happen?

Will he say yes?

Will he say no?

Is the a mistake?

Betty wouldn't know until she got there.  It was terrifying that she had to put her heart on the line for this cynical and mostly sarcastic guy that hurt her. But he had the key to heart. 

Betty arrived at the docks to see the boat about 2 meters away from the docks. She shoved her heels off as she ran. Thank god she was the champion at long jump in high school. She took the leap of faith and nearly missed by a centimetre but she made it. 

There were hundreds of people on this boat. How was she going to find him? Her hope began to disappear.

Betty was looking around the boat. So many people grinding and dancing upon each other. She accidentally bumped into the tipsy bride.

"Shit sorry." Betty apologised.

"Wait your the always always the bridesmaid girl! Your at my wedding!" She cheered happily.

"Yes about that I'm sorry. I'm trying to find Jay the journalist. I'm kind of in love with that bastard."

The bride jumped up and down in excitement." A grand gesture... that's what you need come on." The bride practically pushed Betty onto the stage handing her a mic.

Betty completely froze as she had some of the guest looking at her already.

"Ugh...so...first of all sorry for hijacking this gorgeous party." That got everyone's attention.

"So I only really came here for this guy. He is going to hate that I am up here practically waiting for him to spot me. You see Jughead hates big grand gestures. He is this cold stone, cynical and very sarcastic man. The man that has stole my heart. I think I'm falling for you ... but I've said all of this making a fool of myself and I can't even find you in the crowd."

"He's here!" The bride shouted.

Jughead was watching Betty smiling faintly. She jumped off the stage as she walked up to him. They met half way. His arms just connected around her waist holding her.

"You forgive me?" Jughead smiled.

"A little." Betty smiled faintly. "I realised you make me happy. Your stupid cynical sarcastic self makes me so happy. I love you." 

Jughead pulled her in for a passionately kiss. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately just holding one another. 

They were two polar opposites standing on a boat at a random persons wedding. 

The irony of how they met. How they were declaring their love for one another. 

Two opposites.

One love and a shit tone of wedding. 

Where would they only go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I just adore this movie and when I was watching it this month I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect a bughead version of this would be so here we're are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig


End file.
